For Miles Down
"For Miles Down" is track two on the Hungry Lights studio album "Three Gods & Me." Remember that this is a summary, not the entire story! It is like 1-10% of what is actually going on—just the skeleton. Story In this first chapter, Prill is a bandaged, mummy-looking, burn victim who is being held hostage as payment for the notorious pirate "Reflaugh" returning his daughter home after he vengefully kidnapped her because Prill murdered his brother. Prill has been a slave on Reflaugh's ship for the last year, and will remain one until he pays off the debt he owes for Reflaugh's brother's life. He explains that he just wants to die. He hates who he has become, and he feels that he is just spiraling deeper and deeper into misfortune. He misses the man he used to be, but he knows he cannot ever get that man back. He is analyzing and mourning over all the things he did wrong and pondering why he is even alive still. Lyrics I’m the eyes on a satellite I identified the pieces that were left behind, But how can I see with a blindfold? -Take it off and suffer Now I’m acting kinda’ strange Nobody’s home inside I did it to myself ‘cause I went left-field I’d have to take the time to find out No one’s home, but the light still shines Listen, I’m no star, but I was forged in the night -The remnants of a universe built on lies And yet… and yet my story still rides Creeping at the corners -Growing up the sides A figment of the figment that I kept in spite of Tryna’ figure out all the mess inside While I’m wrapped up in changing, All the rest subsides I’ll ride out ‘til the end -Just to test my might I’m fine! I’m not affected! Someone let me slide Someone watching above kept me all tied up... So I did my best to find my way Through all the dark—struggle less -Blessed If this plaque on my soul doesn’t let me fly, I’ll proceed to a fall No surprise, I’ll survive Maybe the will of the gods keeps me alive ‘Cause some vengeful holds don’t let me die It’s like a slap to the face… Rolling down all hope, so I can’t fight the waning Justifying won’t stop this mass-pretending My low reality has been broken! Even with all pieces, I’m just too far down Listen here… To a man confiding all his secrets at the bottom I can’t quite remember who I was before, And who that was is gone It’s like I rearranged everything Then crawled away, deep from the center Spiraled out ‘til the catch hooked back and relapsed But nothing is ever set in stone I pulled out from the sap—my surprise attack I snapped! And that’s the me that I can’t get back I’m at a new low where I can’t distract myself Stuck til’ I learn to accept all my demons -Tap into this brand new me Does no one else in the world know how I am feeling? In the solid pitch-black, I step through the marsh of the mind, And its chord is dissonant I’m another conflicted soul that has nowhere to go Ripped and stolen from my home My treasure brought back to its trove Flames were spent and turned to coals My wings were clipped and skin exposed Take a step back and review All the masks that decorate that hole